What A Boyfriend Should Do
by Forgotten Moments
Summary: Jack and Kim have finally gotten together! Through it all, Jack proves to be the perfect boyfriend, knowing exactly what he should do and when to do it. Three-shot of 24 Jack and Kim moments. Give it a try, I promise it won't disappoint. *wink*wink*nudge*nudge* / KICK
1. Chapter 1

**What A Boyfriend Should Do**

Jack and Kim Three-Shot

_~ I'm just a line breaker doing my job…. Don't mind me… ~_

**When she walks away from you mad  
Follow her**

"I can't believe you did that Jack!" The angry blonde slammed her locker door. The brunet next to her flinched, but he knew he deserved it.

"I'm sorry Kim! It was an accident! I swear, I would never even _think_ about hurting you! You mean too much to me!" The brunet heartthrob pleaded with his girlfriend.

The said girlfriend leaned against her locker and sighed. "I want to believe you Jack, I really do. I'm just scared that you will hurt me later on. I don't know if I can trust you anymore."

"Please Kim! I swear Kim. I swear I'll-"

"What's a swear _worth_ Jack!?" Kim shouted. She stalked off to her next class, pushing past the frozen brunette boy.

"It's worth _everything_ to me, Kim, just like _you_. I don't care how long it takes, I _will_ win to back," Jack said towards the empty spot Kim had occupied a few seconds ago. He pivoted on his heel and ran after the beautiful blonde.

**When she stares at your mouth  
Kiss her**

"C'mon Kim, you know I'm better at Temple Run than you are," Jack teased his beautiful girlfriend. She rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Please Jack, stop lying to yourself. I am the Queen of Temple Run!" She stuck her nose up in the air in mock haughtiness. Jack laughed and stepped in front of Kim. He bowed while taking her hand and kissed it.

"Well your majesty, if you are the Queen of Temple Run, doesn't that make me the _King_ of Temple Run?" Kim laughed and Jack stood upright again, a lopsided smile plastered to his face. They both just starred at their partner, their lover, their other half, their soul mate, their _everything_.

Thunder boomed in the distance as cold droplets of rain pelted our beloved couple, though they hardly noticed. Both teens were busy just starring at the other.

Kim's gaze kept flickering towards Jack's lips, taking the memo, Jack crashed his lips onto Kim's as the booming of thunder echoed in the background.

**When she pushes you or hits you  
Grab her and don't let go**

"I am going to _murder_ you _Jackson_!" Kim snarled at her boyfriend with venom oozing from her words. Said boyfriend flinch at his livid girlfriend, but stayed put.

"Kim-"

"Don't you 'Kim' me!" Kim threw a well executed punch aimed at Jack's jaw. When her fist collided with his jaw, his head snapped back, but otherwise, he didn't move. She threw more punch at him, but they started to slow down and get sloppy.

Through it all, Jack stayed steadfast and didn't say a single word. The next punch Kim executed was caught by Jack as he pulled her in and hugged her close to him.

Kim struggled, despite the comfort and warmth that the contact brought her. She withered like a venomous snake trying to escape her capture's iron grip.

"Struggle all you want Kim, it's not going to do a thing," Jack whispered into Kim's blonde hair. She stopped struggling and melted into the embrace.

"Jack, don't ever let go," Kim asked in a soft-and slightly embarrassed-voice. Jack chuckled and whispered into her hair again.

"I will _never_ let go. I _promise_."

**When she starts cussing at you  
Kiss her and tell her you love her**

It was a peaceful morning in the Anderson manor. Everyone was out for the day except the young Anderson heir and his girlfriend. All was peaceful, serine, and-

"Jackson ******* Anderson, I am going to beat the living **** out of you and then shove your own ******* head up your *** you son of a *****! You are a coward, a *****, you are a demon spawn you ************* ****! Don't try running away or I swear I will rip your own balls out and shove them down your damn throat, you ******* *******! You are a pile of useless ******** and ****!" The Anderson boy's bloodthirsty girlfriend screeched.

…Okay, maybe it's not so peaceful.

The Anderson heir merely chuckled at the sight of his girlfriend wearing a long, sleeveless, white dress with a low neckline. She had extravagant, yet simple accessories on. Her hair was in beautiful princess curls and her face was coated in light makeup.

The truth was Jack had his mom's personal designers to ambush Kim the moment she stepped into the household and gives her a complete makeover. It wasn't that she needed one, because she was naturally drop dead gorgeous without trying, but it served as a good laugh and Kim looked absolutely stunning.

"Wow, Kim. Very colorful language you've got there."

"Go die in a ditch Anderson!"

"Nah, I'm good where I am," Jack smirked. He collected Kim into his arms and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

"God, I love you, Kim."

**When she's quiet  
Ask her what's wrong**

Kim and Jack were lying on Kim's bed. Kim was curled up into Jack and he had a protective hold on her waist with one hand as his other played with her beautiful golden locks.

They've been in this position for 20 minutes and Jack was starting to get worried. Kim was just staring into space and seemed like she had completely forgot her boyfriend was there. Sure, they've had longer silences, but this time, Kim was completely unresponsive and it was driving Jack up the wall with concern.

Before they became an item, they were best friends. He could read her like an open book and vice versa. But this, this was freaking him out. Kim was just lying there motionless, Jack would've pegged her dead, but he could still feel her heartbeat because of the close proximity.

"Kim?"

No response. Jack sucked in a breath a tried something no one should even think about doing unless they were Jack.

"Kimmy?"

No response either. Jack was now down to one of his most fatal tactics. This was basically suicide, but Kim was worth it.

"Kimberly?"

Again, no answer, either. Jack was now openly gaping. That one usually led to a threat about being castrated

"Kim, please tell me what's wrong. You're making me worry," Jack begged. This time, Kim actually looked up and Jack's breath caught in his throat.

Why?

Because Kim had silent tears streaming down her cheeks. How did he not notice! He mentally beat himself up for being this careless.

"Kim, what's wrong. Please, tell me! I want to be there for you!" Jack was practically on his knees now.

"Jack," Kim choked out. "Thank you."

"You're wel- wait what?"

**When she ignores you**

**Give her your attention**

It was just a regular morning in class and our infamous duo was just lazing around while they waited for their _very_ late teacher.

"Kim, do you want to go to the park later on?" Jack asked.

"…"

"Kim, what's wrong?" The Anderson boy was starting to worry.

"…"

"Kimmy, please don't ignore me!" Jack begged.

"…"

"Is this about Heather?" He asked cautiously. She just barely noticeable flinched at the name. "It is isn't it?" The blonde didn't move this time. "Kim, listen. I don't care about Heather or any girl for that matter. You're the only one I see; you have my undivided attention, because I love _you_, not anyone else."

"Thanks Jack," the blonde whispered quietly, hoping the brunet won't hear, but he did and gave her a small smile.

**When she pulls away  
Pull her back**

A blonde hair girl and a brunet boy were-not to discreetly-making out by the blonde's locker.

"Jack… I have to… get to class… and so… so, do you…" The blonde said in between kisses. She pulled away, but not before placing a small kiss on Jack's lips and started for World History.

He growled and pulled the blonde back, slamming her into the locker, much like their previous position. "Screw class," he growled before smashing their lips together.

"Jack… we're already… late…" The blonde choked out.

"Kimmy… do you… really… want to… go to… class… now…" Jack mumbled into her bruised lips. He broke the kiss much to her annoyance and waited for her answer.

"Shut up and kiss me."

Jack smirked and gladly complied with his girlfriend's demand.

"I knew you would see it my way."

**When you see her at her worst  
Tell her she's beautiful**

Jack rushed to the Crawford household right after school ended. Apparently, Randy had "accidentally" kissed her when he "accidently" tripped on his skateboard that "just happened" to be there when he was sick. Now, the poor blonde had caught a horrible cold and Jack was needed to play the diligent boyfriend-not that he minded.

He made a mental note to have a nice little "chat" with Randy later, but now, Kim was all that's on his mind-which was nothing new, really.

He skidded to a stop as he approached the front door. He went and got the spare key under the pot of Mrs. Crawford's precious rue flowers. He walked into the empty house and ran to Kim's room.

He opened her door to see a very sick Kim curled up in a ball. Her hair was messy and tangled her eyes bloodshot; she was in old sweats and one of Jack's hoodies. She was utterly breathtaking to Jack.

"Hey Jack, don't mind my hideous appearance," Kim croaked. He walked over to her and hugged her.

"Beautiful," he whispered into her ear.

_~ Oh la la! Jackson and Kimberly are just trop mignon! I am Mindy, the French line breaker ~_

And… voila! How do you guys like the first chapter of my Jack and Kim three-shot. Not too shabby if I say so myself. I hope the little French I use is correct.

Would any of you mind spamming my BFFLAD's PM box? Her pen name is CharmBracelet2511 and she's new to the site. Thanks!

~Jacklynn

P.S. If I owned Kickin' It, Jack and Kim would've gotten together by the second season and there would've been more Kick moments, but did that happen, no… So that says something, doesn't it? Oh, I don't own Temple Run either or the scary monkey things would've been made pink.


	2. Chapter 2

**What A Boyfriend Should Do**

Jack and Kim Three-Shot

_~ Sup dawgs! M "Line Breaker" Dog is in the house, yo! I've got swagger and slick moves like Jagger ~_

**When you see her start crying  
Just hold her and don't say a word**

It was around 8 pm, when a brunet boy walked into the still opened Bobby Wasabi dojo. He had gotten a call from Rudy saying he had forgotten to lock up in a rush to get home and had left the keys in his office.

When the brunet walked in, he expected silence, but instead he heard a muffled sound come from the girls locker room. When he got closer, he recognized the sound as crying.

Who would be crying in the girl's locker room at 8? The boy pondered the question and then it hit him. No, literally, someone came out and ran into him. His vision was blocked by a mess of blonde hair.

Wait, blonde hair? Kim! He sat up and saw his girlfriend sitting there crying. He quickly rushed over and hugged her. Leaning against the wall, he just held her and ran his fingers through her hair. He just held her and let her cry it out.

**When you see her walking  
Sneak up and hug her waist from behind**

Kim Crawford closed her locker door as she made her way to her next class, gym. Ugh, if only Jack was here, then it would at least be bearable. But sadly, he and the rest of his family are vacationing in Romania, for the month.

Just as I arrived at the door to the girl's locker room, I felt arms snake their way around my arms. I was about to punch the living grits out of whoever it was, when I saw who it was.

"Hey, Kimmy, did cha miss me?" A cocky voice asked.

"_Jackson_."

**When she's scared  
Protect her**

Jack groaned and rolled out of bed to retrieve his ringing phone. The fact that his alarm clock was mocking him with its bright green lights saying it was 2 am. When he looked at the caller id to see it was Kim, he instantly woke up.

"Kim?"

"Jack," she sounded so scared.

"What's wrong Kimmy?"

"I'm scared Jack," she whimpered. Jack was hastily pulling on clothes by now and was out the door, skating towards Kim's house.

"Kim, just calm down, I'm almost at your house. Just stay put and tell me why you're scared."

"Jack, my parents are spending their anniversary in Copenhagen [Denmark, Australia], and there's a guy standing at my door and I'm scared," Kim was starting to break down.

"What about your sister?" Jack was almost there. Her house was almost in sight.

"At a friend's house. Hurry Jack, please." Jack carefully left his board in a nearby bush and silently walked to Kim's balcony. He caught sight of the guy, but didn't have enough time to examine him. He climbed the tree and hopped onto the balcony and tapped on her door.

"I'm here Kim." Kim rushed out and held onto him so tightly, he thought his head was going to pop.

He spent the rest of the night with Kim, protecting her.

**When she lays her head on your shoulder  
Tilt her head up and kiss her**

Jack and Kim were sitting on the bleachers of their football field at Seaford. They both didn't want to go him and opted to stay here for a while. Everything was peaceful and serine, no interruptions.

Jack held Kim's waist protectively. It was firm, yet gentle. It was like he wanted to keep a firm hold on her, but looked at her like something fragile and she would break if he gripped too hard.

Kim sighed and placed her head on his shoulder. He took the initiative and tilted her head, then kissed her gently.

They both just stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, but still wasn't enough for them.

**When she steals your favorite hat  
Let her keep it and sleep with it for a night**

Karate practice had ended 20 minutes ago, but Jack wanted to practice a little longer and Kim decides to stay with him since they would always walk home together.

Jack was currently in the changing room and Kim was looking around. She saw Jack's favorite beanie lying on the ground; it probably dropped when he picked up his bag. She went to pick it up and placed it in her bag, just as Jack was coming out.

"Hey Kim, are you ready to go?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Jack took Kim's hand and they began to walk home. Jack saw something peeking out from Kim's bags and saw it was his beanie. He chuckled. So that's where it went. He remembered Kim wearing his hat a while ago and decided to let her keep it. It looked better on her anyway.

**When she teases you  
Tease her back and make her laugh**

"Hey Jackie-kins!" Kim sang as she walked towards her boyfriend by his locker.

"How may I help you, your majesty Kimmy-Bear?" Jack laughed and mocked bow.

"Why yes, _Jackson_! Would you be a doll and do my homework? It's such a strenuous job for a delicate princess like I," Kim pretended to faint into Jack's arms.

"Ah, I am afraid _Kimberly_ that I have to decline your _generous_ offer. But, I am quite curious how such a _lazy_ princess would know a word such as _strenuous_," Jack asked in a mock medieval accent.

"How rude _Anderson_!" Kim punched his arm.

"How can such a _delicate_ princess like you hit so hard, _Crawford_?" Jack asked with a low chuckle.

"Because _delicate_ princesses actually have muscle, unlike you," Kim teased.

"You're words hurt _Kimberly_, they really do," Jack placed a hand over his heart. "But as the dashing prince I am, I will withstand your blows, princess," Jack bent over to kiss Kim's hand as she started to crack up.

"Ah, _Jackson_, try as you might, this prince thing isn't working for you," Kim laughed. Jack had a mischievous twinkle in his eye. He then swept Kim of her feet-literally-and carried her bridal style through the halls while twirling them around. That earned them many amused stares and laughs from the other student.

Both Jack and Kim were laughing and looked like they were having the best time of their lives.

**When she doesn't answer for a long time  
Reassure her that everything is okay**

"Um, Kim?" a brunet asked.

"Yeah, Jack?" Kim answered back. They were both currently in the dojo and Kim was beating up dummies.

"Well, um, my dad's doing a shoot in London, and well, we have to, uh, move there," Jack stuttered. Kim completely froze.

"That's great, but what about… what about us?" Kim choked back a sob.

"Kim, it's not permanent, only for a year."

"Jack, this is London, there are prettier girls there that are a lot better than me, what if, what if you like them better," Kim refused to let the tears fall as she hid her face behind the curtain of blonde hair.

"What Kim! No way! You are the most beautiful girl in the world! You're strong, you're independent, you're selfless, you're funny, you're smart, you're little quirks are adorable, you're an angel!" Jack said while he hugged her as tightly as possible without hurting her.

"Thanks Jack, but this is now. What about later, it could be another girl you're saying this to in the future."

"You're right Kim," Kim started to push him away, but he held onto her tight. "In 10 years, and she'll call you mommy," Jack chuckled. Kim was just standing there, unmoving, for 10 minutes. She just starred at her feet. Both of them just stood there. Jack sighed and started to reassure her.

"Kim, I promise I'll call, text, e-mail, Skype, and talk to you every day. I promise I'll still be yours when I come back. I promise you'll still be my world. I promise I'll love you forever," Jack explained as he caressed her cheek. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small black box.

"I promise," he whispered as he showed Kim the promise ring.

**When she looks at you with doubt  
Back yourself up**

"Jack, how do I know you're not lying?" Kim asked the tear tracks were barely noticeable now.

"Because Kim, I'm not only you're boyfriend, I'm your best friend," Jack explained.

"A cheating boyfriend and backstabbing best friend," Kim countered. Jack winced and hurt flashed in his eyes.

"Kim, I'm also a Wasabi Warrior. I _live _and _breathe_ the Wasabi Code," Jack pressed.

"Oh?" Kim raised an eyebrow, urging him to explain.

"I swear by the light of the dragon's eye. To be _loyal_ and _honest_ and _never_ say die. Wasabi," Jack stated boldly. "Kim I promised you a year ago that I'll love you forever and you were my angel. I meant it when I gave you that ring," Jack gestured to the diamond ring on Kim's hand. "If you don't believe your boyfriend, Kim. Then believe your best friend."

Kim was silent.

"I believe you. You promised. And I know that Jackson Anderson _never_ breaks a promise no matter how small or big. Jackson Anderson is _way_ too loyal for his own good. And Jackson Anderson is a _horrible_ liar," Kim smirked as Jack breathed a sigh of relief until he registered Kim's last words.

"Hey! I am not a horrible liar!" Jack's voice went up an octave. Kim raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Aw, who am I trying to kid. I suck at lying… Just not as bad as you… _Kimberly-Kins_," Jack snicker and ran away from the angry blonde.

"You are dead to me _Jackson_! You hear, _dead_!" She screamed as she ran after the brunet.

_~ Hell yeah. I'm the ************* princess! Hey, I'm Kylie, the line breaker princess! ~_

This was wicked fun to write; wicked fun. Did any of you see the picture of Olivia wearing Leo's beanie? He posted on his instagram. Anyway, let me get down to business by answering reviewers.

But first, I want to give out a HUGE shout out and apology to LearnAndLive because I feel super guilty for accidently taking this idea from her, but in my defense, it was a complete accident. Anyway, check out her story Creepy Magazine Columns. Wait, just check her out all together, she's a FANTASTIC author. Read, review, favorite, and alert her and her stories.

Replies to Reviews

Froggylover4281: Thanks you, just put _lots_ of sarcasm into your PMs. I really don't know… I think mignon is a steak in English, but in French, I think it means cute. Aw, thanks so much for liking it! That is sad, but you can always watch them on TV Links if you miss an episode. You just have to wait a few days after its premier date.

WritingisAwesome101: Thanks! Hope you liked this chapter!

Siriusblackrox123: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it! Your username is so true!

ilovesports1999: Thanks, I try.

IHopeYouDance101: Yeah, I know. I saw the promo. It's so cute!

Maddy: Thanks, here's the next chapter!

Canadagold14: Thanks, I try to make it cute for the Kick shippers. I love your stories by the way!

macckyy124: Thanks! It's a must for the Kick shippers.

: Thanks! If you want to read another one using What A Boyfriend Should Do, read LearnAndLive's story Creepy Magazine Columns!

nclhdrs1717: Thanks! I found the rules on someone's profile, I don't remember. You can just type in What A Boyfriend Should Do in the search engine and the whole list should pop up. I think it's actually 30 something rules, but I only have 24 of them saved.

Anony-moose: Thanks you. Thank you very much. There's another genius that use this idea, LearnAndLive wrote something using the rules in her story Creepy Magazine Columns. Thanks you, I love my line breakers too. I have others on my story, Her New Life. If you want, I can make a separate one-shot about Jack and Randy's "chat" just for you. Thanks again!

TheCullenThatWasAGreaser: Thank you. Thank you very much!

LearnAndLive: I am SO sorry again and I hope the shout out and mentions of you in some of the replies can make up for it. Thanks for the compliment!

AzianDemigod16: I AM SO GLAD YOU LIKED THIS! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS UPDATE? Judging from your name, you like PJO? If you do, don't you think Jack and Kim sound a lot like Percy and Annabeth?

.me13: Thanks, I try to make it as cute as possible and I'm glad you found it funny, since I suck at humor.

Now that that's done, I wanted to just ask something. Is it too much to ask you guys to leave review before you favorite and alert? It's one of my biggest pet peeves. Is it really so hard to just type in a couple of words so I know what you think. It's not that I'm ungrateful for the favorites and alerts, I really am, but I really don't care about those, I love reading your reviews and that's all I really look forward to when I post a new story or update.

Okay, last matter of business. Do any of you want me to expand on any of the scenes and make it a whole separate one-shot? I can do that no problem; just drop a review of which Kick moment you want expanded and I'll put it into a separate one-shot or one-shot collection.

Okay, I am finally done with my extremely long authors note. Yeesh, I really do talk a lot. A whole spanking 725 words exactly! No really, it's EXACTLY 725 words. How many of you read the whole A/Nchilada? See what I did there? *wink*wink*nudge*nudge* No? Yeesh, though crowd. Anyway, if you did read through the whole thing put "enchiladas" somewhere on your wonderful review.

Okay, I'm going to shut up now…

~Jacklynn

P.S. I asked Santa if he could give me the directions to Camp Half-Blood, a flat screen tv in my room, a huge balcony, a jacuzzi filled with custard, and the rights to Kickin' It. Do you know what he said? No.


	3. Chapter 3

**What A Boyfriend Should Do  
**Jack and Kim Three-Shot

_~ I Become Supreme Lord of the Bathroom ~Percy Jackson ~_

**When she says that she likes you  
She really does more than you could understand**

"Jack?" Kim bit her lip nervously.

"Yeah Kim?" Jack turned around from where he was demolishing a dummy.

"Um, I just wanted to say that I really… that I really…"

"That you really…" Jack urged Kim on.

"I just wanted to say that I really like you," Kim said. She bit her lip again and shifted nervously from foot to foot. Jack chuckled and wrapped Kim in a warm embrace.

"I know Kim, you told me yesterday. I really like you too."

"But no matter how much I say it, I'll always like you more than you'll understand," Kim whispered into Jack's shirt as she buried her face.

**When she grabs at your hands  
Hold hers and play with her fingers**

Jack Anderson and Kim Crawford were lying on their picnic blanket, watching the clouds, and talking about anything and everything.

"That one looks like a hippo wearing a clown costume!" Kim shouted while pointing at said cloud.

"Kim, you've got it all wrong! It's a horse riding a cowboy!"

"Not that cloud! That cloud!" Kim shouted pointing to the cloud she was talking about.

"What? Do you mean that cloud or that cloud?" The confused brunet asked.

"That cloud!" Kim grabbed Jack's hand and used it to point.

"Okay, whatever you say," Jack started to play with her fingers. Kim sighed and let Jack rub her knuckles and lull her to sleep.

**When she bumps into you  
Bump into her back and make her laugh**

"Oops!" Kimmy giggled as she "accidently" bumped into Jack. He turned around to shoot a glare at her, but his smile betrayed him.

"So, you think it's funny, eh?" Jack walked over to her and bumped into her. He chuckled as she giggled more than pouted.

"Yes, it yes, yes it is," she laughed and gently shoved him.

"Now, now, _Kimberly_, hasn't your mother ever taught you that you shouldn't shove people?" Jack teased and gently pushed her shoulder. Kim let out an accidental snort. "Smooth Kim," Jack snorted mockingly. "Smooth."

"Very attractive _Jackson_ and hasn't your mother ever taught you to never hit a lady," Kim shoved Jack into the wall. She started to crack up as Jack let out "oomph" as he hit the wall.

"So you think I'm attractive? I knew you had a crush on me," he pushed of off the wall and bumped into Kim's shoulder as he exited the dojo. "Pick you up at 6?"

**When she tells you a secret  
Keep it safe and untold**

"Hey Jack," Kim whispered.

"Hey Kimmy-Bear," Jack answered at slung his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"Um Jack?"

'Yeah, Kim," Jack answered. He cocked his head to the side urging her to continue.

"Well…" Kim whispered it into Jack's ear as he nodded every so often in understanding.

"Sealed with a kiss," Jack answered after Kim finished telling him her secret. She smiled and kissed him.

[3 weeks later]

"Hey Jack, Kim's been keeping a secret from me, do you know what it is?" Grace, Kim's best friend, asked.

"Sorry Grace, my lips are sealed with a kiss," Jack said and went back to collecting his books.

"Please Jack! I'm her best friend, you have to tell me! Please, I promise I won't tell anybody," Grace begged.

"Sorry Grace," Jack apologized as Grace huffed and walked away. As she left, Kim walked out from behind the stairs and smiled at him.

"Like I said, sealed with a kiss," Jack said and slipped something into Kim's hand before walking to class.

**When she looks at you in your eyes  
Don't look away until she does**

Jack and Kim were currently sitting in chemistry listening to their teacher drone on and on about something that both teens could care less about.

Kim was sending glances at Jack who looked ready to fall asleep. He glanced her way a couple of time, but this time, he was able to catch her eyes as he winked. Kim felt a blush start to crawl up to her cheek, but didn't look away.

Both teens just stared at the other. Kim was silently laughing as Jack made faces at her and it took all her self control to not fall over laughing when he started mocking the teacher.

Both of them were locked in an intense stare down as they dared the other to look away first. Jack, being the good boyfriend he is, made sure he didn't tear away first and waited for Kim to look away. He just kept at it even with his stupid lab partner constantly tapping on his shoulder.

Jack intensified his stare. Kim started to blush really bad now and she quickly looked away before she started resembling a fire truck.

**When she miss****es you  
S****he's hurting inside**

It's been 5 months since Jack's moved to London and Kim's been struggling to keep up her façade. Day by day she's slowly falling apart.

With every text, e-mail, phone call, Skype, and letter, she would hurt more afterwards. Sure, she got that small sliver of pleasure whenever she would hear from him, but the moment it's finished, she's back to hurting again.

Jack knew he was hurting Kim and he hated it. If he had his choice, he would've booked the first flight to Seaford and be back with Kim in his arms. He knew that every moment they were apart was hurting both of them.

The next 7 months would be immense torture for both of the teens. But it wasn't just Jack and Kim that was falling apart. So were Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and Rudy. The Wasabi Warriors were missing a puzzle piece, the link that keeps them together. But none of them were hurting as much as Kim.

"I miss you, Jack."

"I miss you too."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Kim. I have to leave, Kimmy, my dad's calling."

"Call me back soon?"

"I promise my angel. Call you later. Bye."

…Dial tone…

"Goodbye Jack… It hurts…"

**When you break her heart  
T****he pain never really goes away**

"Hi Kimmy-Bear!" Jack shouted.

"Oh, hey Jack. Did you need something?" Jack frowned at his girlfriend of 2 years halfhearted response.

"Kim, what's wrong?" He walked over to the blonde beauty and wrapped her in a hug.

"Do you remember when you cheated on me?" Kim answered in a tired voice. Jack opened his mouth to defend himself when Kim lifted up a hand to stop him. "I know she forced herself on you, I told you I believed you when you explained." Jack nodded.

"Yeah?" Jack looked confused since it was probably a year ago. "What does that have to do with- Oh…" Jack's eyes widened when he realized it. "You're still hung up on that?" He asked cautiously.

"Jack, when you break a girl's heart…" Kim began.

"The pain never really goes away," Jack nodded. "Rule #23." Kim sighed and brought her knees up to her chest.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you still remember," she mumbled into the denim fabric of her jeans.

"Hey Kim, a broken heart will heal overtime if you have someone to pick up the pieces," Jack tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her hair. Kim let out a humorless laugh.

"How is that possible when the person that's supposed to pick up the pieces, is the one that broke my heart in the first place."

"Kim, I broke your heart which was idiotic, stupid, low, and just downright wrong. I deserve to be punished over and over again. No one deserves the pain. But, I promise, I'll do anything I can to pick up the pieces and be the best boyfriend I can be."

"I know Jack, but just remember the pain will _never_ go away. There will always be scars."

**When she says it's over  
S****he still wants you to be hers**

"I've had _enough_ of your lies _Jackson_!" Kim snarled.

"Kim please, do you really believe her?" Jack shouted.

"Yeah Jack, I really do! I just can't believe you would do that to me! I trusted you, I loved you, I sacrificed so much for you, and I can't believe you would do that to me!" Kim cried as angry tears started to stream down her red cheeks.

"Kim, I didn't do it, I promise! I'm not that kind of guy!"

"Forget it Jack," Kim whispered as she took of her promise ring. "We're through!" She through it onto the hard concrete and stormed away, as she leaves a frozen brunet behind.

_We're through… We're through… We're through…_

Kept replaying in his head over and over again as the image of Kim taking off the ring and throwing it on the ground flashed through his head.

The usually strong brunet crumpled to the ground as he let out a heart wrenching sob. Those two words and one action was all it took to break down the boy that was usually so strong and well composed.

"Stupid!" He shouted as his fist came in contact with the concrete. A sickening crack echoed through the empty strip mall, but the boy barely registered the physical pain. He was already overwhelmed with the emotional pain. He took the ring with his good hand and gripped onto it like it was his life.

Kim was everything to him. She was his angel, his jewel, his world, the reason he strives to be the best. He was stupid enough to throw it all away. He mentally cursed that witch that caused Kim to break up with him.

Kim.

He replayed her name over and over again as he walked into the empty dojo and slid down the wall of the white archway. Kim was beautiful, smart, adorable, strong, determined, stubborn, graceful, and fierce, an angel, and his queen. He would do anything for her, but now, she was gone.

On the other side of Seaford was a broken blonde just crying in a tree house, _their_ tree house.

Kim couldn't believe Jack would just through her away like that. She always believed that they would be forever and always. She really thought he was the one, the one for her.

And deep inside, she knew he was. He was Jack Anderson, the _love_ of her life. No matter what he did and how bad he was to her, she knew that he would always be her love.

Kim knew she ended it, but she still wanted him to be _hers_. He was the only boy that could actually make her _happy_. The only boy that could make her feel _loved_, _wanted_, _needed. _With him, she felt like the only girl that mattered.

At the same time, both of them knew that no mattered what, they would get the other back.

_~ I am Queen Line Breaker IV. I will cut off your head if you so much as breathe! ~_

Ah, I love a bittersweet ending. Don't you? The last one was my longest one, and my personal favorite along with the promise ring one. Isn't it sad that I don't remember what rule that scene was for? Now, to the reviews!

Replies to Reviews

AzianDemigod16: Thanks you! I know right, same here. I live and breathe Percabeth and Kick. They are TOO cute! Here's another update! Personally, the only one I liked in this chapter was the last one and the secret one.

Canadagold14: Thank you and you're welcome!

Max1098: Thank you. Ooh, I like both of them. And a HUGE THANKS for reading my whole A/Nchilada! See what I did there? *wink*wink*nudge*nudge* Man, I love doing that.

siriusblackrox123: I know right? Personal favorite! Yup there is and you should go check it out. It's really cute!

Anony-moose: I personally love your reviews because they're so long. Yes, I know what you mean. Aw, thanks again! Hey, wipe that smug look off your face this instant young (insert your gender)! LOL. Actually, I forgot all about Creepy Magazine Columns when I wrote this… Yup. I'm thinking of posting it in a new story called The Boyfriend Collection. Or something like that. The funny thing is… I did read that. It was so sad! *blows nose in a hanky* you're welcome! Thanks for the long review again!

PalindromePen: Thanks! I would… If I had the list. I'll try to find it because the list is actually something that went around FF author's profile. If you have it and PM it to me, I write it.

IHopeYouDance101: You're welcome! And thanks!

99kisses: I wish I could, but if I do that, each moment would be about 10 pages long. I'm actually planning something called The Boyfriend Collection or something and it's all of these little moments expanded.

Maddy: I know right? *sniffle* Thanks you! I actually found this on someone's profile and wrote an OC based story on it a long time ago and I just happened to come across it a few days ago.

Froggylover4281: It's alright! Eh, I want to learn French someday… Very sarcastic of you. Bravo! My sarcasm is weird and twisted. *BFFLAD: No, you're sarcasm is _perfectly_ normal. (Sarcastic)* See how sarcastic she is?

LearnAndLive: You're welcome! I like the London scene and I'm planning on expanding all of them. More info when you reach the bottom.

I . am . me13: Thanks! I apologize for your name not coming out right and for putting spaces in between, it's the only way the whole pen name's going to come out. Actually, I am planning on doing that story. More information about it is at the bottom because I'm tired of typing it to every single person that's interested in it being a story. Not that it's a bad thing. I know right! That's my favorite cheesy quote. So cute and I can just imagine jack saying that to Kim. That is probably my favorite scene because of that quote. I'm bubbly just typing it! Santa can be just a cruel jolly old man that makes kid's wishes come true. But he just doesn't seem to like the simple wishes us author's make. :'(

Everything . Is . Possible: Sorry for putting spaces in your pen name, but if I don't it won't come out when I post it. Thanks! Aw, it's all right, we all have those days! I hope you like this one. *Hint: This isn't exactly the final chapter.*

Who knew that answering reviews can make your back hurt? Oh well, it makes some of you very happy. Anyway, a lot of you have requested me to expand some scenes so I will! I'm making a new story called The Boyfriend Collection! Doesn't that sound exciting? Anyway, it's basically each scene expanded into a one-shot and all of them are put together to make The Boyfriend Collection! Man, I can get that name out of my head! I don't know when it's going to be out. My best guess is sometime next week. We'll see.

Okay, another matter of business. I want to start another story since I deleted 2 of my stories because they were complete failures. I want to start a story named Wasabi Warriors: Next Generation. The title is self explanatory. There's going to be more information when it comes out later today so keep an eye out. Thanks!

Well, this concludes What A Boyfriend Should Do. I want to thank everyone that has read, reviewed, favorite, and alert. Bye everyone!

Jacklynn Out!


End file.
